This invention relates to controlling the various operation modes of a computer or computer peripheral. More particularly, the invention is directed to preventing a computer or computer peripheral from entering an off-line mode during time of expected activity.
Computers and computer peripherals such as laptops, printers and scanners have various operation modes. A device may be “on-line” and ready to use, or a device may be “off-line” and not immediately available. For example, in an on-line mode a printer is at full power either waiting for instructions to print a document or busy printing. In an off-line mode, the printer may be turned off, powered down in a “stand-by” or “suspend” mode. A common reason for placing device in an off-line operation mode is to conserve power. Placing a device in an off-line mode also allows the device to perform a maintenance function. For example, a printer may perform tasks that improve image quality and alignment.
It is common for computers and computer peripherals to automatically switch off-line. After fifteen minutes of inactivity, for example, a computer may turn off its monitor or hard drive. A printer may automatically power down. A scanner may turn off its lamp. After a measured amount of use, a printer may perform a maintenance function.
In a busy office environment it is often desirable if not essential that a device be immediately available for use. Imagine being late for a meeting and needing one more color copy of a presentation. Unfortunately, the device being used to print the copy has automatically switched off-line to a suspend mode. To bring the printer on-line takes time. In many cases, the device must first warm up and self calibrate. For some color printers this can cause a considerable delay.